Instinctive Desire
by Moon Fever
Summary: Vegeta after knowing how strong his son is likely to be in the future is unsatisfied. In order to have a strong offspring such as Gohan he must woo Chichi into bearing his child. The story rating seems to rise every chapter..hmmm...anyway. New Chapter up!
1. Heartsung song, Mirai Trunk's shame, We'...

Summary:  
  
Vegeta after knowing how strong his son is likely to be in the future is unsatisfied. In order to have a strong offspring such as Gohan he must woo Chichi into bearing his child. Of course with the help of Mirai Trunks who now is basically just Vegeta's royal servant.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm a new author so beware - this stuff is mostly likely BAD! Anyway on with the real disclaimer. I don't own DB/Z/GT. If I did I wouldn't be writing stories. I would be basking in my glory and money but unfortuately that's not true. AND...all the characters belong to Funimation, or Toonami. I don't know. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Goku! I'm home darling! Come here so I can hug your handsome body" Chichi called as the house started shaking while Goku bounded through the house. He stood in front of Chichi and lifted her up, hugged her then placed her on the couch.  
  
"Uhh Chichi?" Goku tentatively said  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Mirai Trunks is here again" Goku shrugged his shoulders and smiled  
  
"Oh dear god why?" Chichi asked groaning, hiding her face with her arms. "Not today...I don't need it"  
  
"Come on honey" Goku sighed as he extended his strong arm for Chichi who clung onto it hesitantly while Goku practically dragged her to the kitchen where Trunks clad in a heart costume started waving his arms weakly and doing a half hearted dance.  
  
"Sorry Son Chichi, my father ordered me to do this" Trunks cleared his throat preparing for song.  
  
Oh Chichi Son  
  
How could a woman like you,  
  
bear a warrior so true  
  
So dump Kakarott  
  
and I'll drown my other lot  
  
then we'll make heaps of babies  
  
that are devoid from rabies  
  
and who are stronger then Goku's son  
  
that way we'll have heaps of fun  
  
blowing up the woooorrrllld...  
  
and the sun  
  
Trunks then collapsed on the floor cowering from the sheer shame. Chichi and Goku both stared at Trunks whose lavender hair contrasted greatly with the dark red of the heart costume and face. Goku sniggered at Trunks, while he started writhing on the ground.  
  
Goku laughed "I didn't know Gohan and Goten have rabies?"  
  
"it's no joke Goku," Chichi glared at Trunks who still lay on the floor "That deranged father of yours will not have his way! One more escapade like this and I'll be pickling both you and your demon father's eyes which I would have clawed out of their sockets with my bare fingers!"  
  
Trunks then gathered himself up and lowered his eyes "Does that mean you'll have my fathers children?"  
  
"HELL NO!" screamed Chichi as she picked Trunks up and thew him out of her kitchen window.  
  
"Vegeta's a bit obsessive isn't he, Chichi?" Goku asked softly as he backed away from Chichi who stood fuming cradling a potato masher.  
  
"Yes he is...I think that one day I'll be paying him a visit instead of him sending Trunks over to woo me with stupid poems, songs and mime performances" Chichi stared blankly at the wall, her eyes narrowed.  
  
Goku burst out laughing, clutching his sides remembering the mime performance, "Oh yeah...wasn't it called 'The conception of Vegeta the third' Trunks did a good job of being you and Vegeta at the same time"  
  
"Shut up Goku, all Vegeta wants is power. Pure power from his...his SPAWN!" spat ChiChi who had a hand on her forehead. "I think I'll go to bed now Goku"  
  
Chichi started slowly walking off to her bedroom leaving Goku standing looking forlorn.  
  
"But Chichi, you haven't made dinner yet!" whined Goku, his stomach suddenly letting out a roar.  
  
"Stuff making dinner," Chichi yelled "Go over to Bulma's house, save Gohan, Goten and even chibi Trunks, CHIBI Trunks NOT MIRAI Trunks and then you can take them to Mcdonalds"  
  
"Great! Thanks Chichi!" Goku quickly left the house and started flying to Bulma's muttering on the way "Save little Trunks, not mind controlled big Trunks...Chibi...chibi...chibi.."  
  
He landed shortly at Capsule Corporation, his stomach feeling as it would explode if he didn't get to McDonalds within 4 minutes.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited, when the door opened he didn't see anything.  
  
"Hello?" he called out  
  
"Kakarot!" growled a voice  
  
Goku looked down to where the voice was coming from and saw Vegeta smirking.  
  
"So Kakarot, has my dearest Chichi decided to succumb to my hypnotic song and dance and dumped you?" spoke Vegeta glaring at Goku who had risen one eyebrow  
  
"It was supposed to be hypnotic?" asked Goku staring down at Vegeta  
  
"Yes, it was unless my useless future weak son didn't do it properly!" Vegeta had turned towards Mirai Trunks who was trying to cross the large corridor unnoticed. "YOU!"  
  
Trunks froze  
  
"Y-yes...f-father?" Trunks asked meekly  
  
"Did the beautiful-machine-capable-of-bearing-strong-offspring accept? Slave?" asked Vegeta aggressively  
  
"N-no...f-father"  
  
"THEN YOU DIDN'T SING PROPERLY!" Vegeta screamed before ploughing Mirai Trunks to the ground.  
  
After a minute of Vegeta heavily breathing, and Goku staring at the tip of his hair in the doorway, Trunks skunked off after regaining consciousness.  
  
"Sooo...Vegeta, what kind of hair spray do you use?" Goku asked  
  
"I use Pantene, extra volume it really - WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta yelled  
  
"..."  
  
"Why'd you want to know that?" scowled Vegeta "Ahhh...I know, your wife may have been admiring my hair, and she asked you to ask didn't she? DIDN'T SHE?!"  
  
"My wife couldn't care less about you Vegeta, in fact she hates your guts" informed Goku.  
  
"Well, I happen to like them and I like your wife's as well, Goku or no Goku. She will be mine!"  
  
"No she won't"  
  
"Yes she will"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Yesss..."  
  
"Stop it Vegeta or I'll swear at you" threatened Goku  
  
"Oh really Kakarot? What are you going to do? Say 'DAMN' instead of 'DARN' Haha." Laughed Vegeta sneering at Goku who had suddenly turned red.  
  
"Why you little &^%* I'm gonna screw your tight ass onto a &*^% $^%^% and theN stuff youR (&*%$ and then smear your %^&* on my #$#@ WINDOW and then stick your !@#$# ass onto my wife's %^$#(*^ car boot and..." At this point Goku turns super saiyan. "THEN I'LL SHOVE YOUR %^^* ...hey where's Gohan, Goten and little Trunks?" Goku finished, returning to his normal self.  
  
Vegeta reappeared from around the corner looking terrified. Then suddenly a sound like a bomb being muffled underneath a mattress filled Capsule Corps.'s entrance way.  
  
"Oh, sorry that was my stomach" Goku said sheepishly as he heard Mirai Trunks yelling in the house about Vegeta exploding again.  
  
Goku pushed past Vegeta who stood rigidly and strode through the house going through each room.  
  
"Hi Bulma!" he greeted  
  
"Oh Hey Goku! Don't mind Vegeta, he's just a bit obsessive about something these days, sorry he had to explode in front of you" Bulma chirped  
  
"No prob, do you think I can take chibi Trunks out?" asked Goku looking around the huge living room.  
  
Bulma smiled "Oh? Sure, would you like Mirai Trunks to go as well?"  
  
"Uh, no Chichi wouldn't like that" stated Goku flatly  
  
"Ok then, Vegeta wouldn't like it as well, it'll interrupt him making his chocolate cake" Bulma said waving here hand as if it was no big deal "Ok see you later Goku"  
  
"Bye!" Goku said as he watched Bulma walking away.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku called as he saw his eldest son staring at the 9 foot television watching Jackie Chan, the animated series.  
  
"Gohan?" Goku went to pick up his teenage son but found he couldn't lift him due to Gohan gripping the carpet with his hands  
  
"Shhh...Dad!" hissed Gohan "Jackie's gonna whoop someone's ass"  
  
"Mcdonalds..." Goku said in a sing song voice  
  
"Mcdonalds?" Gohan asked hopefully  
  
"Uh huh..." Goku smiled  
  
"Yeah!!! I love Mcdonalds! I want a Happy Meal!" Gohan said excitedly as he jumped up,  
  
Gohan skipped along with Goku as they went in search for Goten and Chibi Trunks.  
  
"Gohan, how old are you?"  
  
"18"  
  
"And you want a happy meal?"  
  
"..."  
  
"hmmm..."  
  
"but they have Mr Satan action figures! And one of Videl too!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No, Gohan, no"  
  
Gohan mumbled something under his breath before they met Mirai Trunks in the kitchen. He wore a frilly apron and looked thoroughly peeved off while he opened a cake mix.  
  
"Hey Trunks, have you seen Trunks and Goten?"  
  
Trunks cowered before realising it was Goku who had spoken to him.  
  
"No...sorry, sir"  
  
"Don't call me sir, Trunks" said Goku lifting an eyebrow  
  
"Ok...sir"  
  
Goku, shaking his head quickly pushed Gohan out of the vicinity of Trunks and into the backyard where he found Goten hanging upside down on a tree branch clasping a Barbie and a Ken while chibi Trunks stood underneath awaiting them.  
  
"DIE DIE DIE!!" screamed Goten shrilly as he threw them onto the ground. "Servant! Go clean up the bodies!"  
  
"Yes sir" muttered Chibi Trunks reattaching the Barbies head onto Ken's body while doing vice versa for the other figure.  
  
"Goten! I don't want you to do that to Trunks!" yelled Goku who stared disbelievingly at the scene.  
  
"Why not? Uncle Vegeta does it too!" wailed Goten as he scrambled down the tree  
  
"Well you ought to be ashamed of yourself, don't call him Uncle!" Goku said, emphasising the last word "Little Trunks, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes sir, I like playing these kind of games" Trunks looked up at Goku with a happy expression  
  
"No you don't" Goku said sternly  
  
"Yes he does" smiled Goten while Gohan just looked down at the dolls strangely.  
  
"Yeah I do" Trunks smiled innocently  
  
"YOU DO NOT!" Goku yelled as the rumbling of his stomach emphasised his point  
  
"No he doesn't" Goten quickly said  
  
"No I don't, does that mean I can be the evil killer thing then?" asked Trunks hopefully while Gohan was now sitting on the grass playing the dolls.  
  
"No!" said Goku  
  
"Ok" Trunks then suddenly clutched Goku's hand "I like you, you freed me"  
  
"Aww...that's so - what?! GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan's eyes opened wide as he let the two dolls fall to the ground.  
  
"What were you doing?!" exclaimed Goku as he squeezed Trunks's hand tightly  
  
"I..uh...was reliving the childhood I didn't have cos I had to FIGHT and KILL" spat Gohan bitterly  
  
"He was making them kiss and he took off their clothes" said Goten looking disgusted  
  
"Shh...no I wasn't" hissed Gohan as he whacked Goten around the ears.  
  
Goku gripped Trunk's hand even harder now, judging from Goku's rising anger at the delay from McDonalds and Gohan, and also Chibi Trunks's contorted face.  
  
Goku started lecturing Goten and Trunks's "Gohan is the perfect example of what killing and fighting can do to you at that age. You both are lucky. Congratulations. Wanna go to McD's?"  
  
Trunks's nodded gritting his teeth in pain and Goten jumped up and down in joy.  
  
MINI INTERVIEW!  
  
Minerva: Ok, hey people. Author here! I think this is a perfect time to have a small interview with some of the characters while Goku takes Gohan, Goten and Chibi Trunks's to McDonalds. Here we have Vegeta who has recovered slightly from Goku's verbal bashing.  
  
Welcome Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: Hmph...  
  
Minerva: Ok then...why don't you tell me about why you want Chichi to have you children?  
  
Vegeta: Right...let me ask you some. Who defeated cell?  
  
Minerva: Gohan  
  
Vegeta: And who out of Goten and Trunks became a Super saiyan first?  
  
Minerva: Uhh...Goten, but who bet him in the junior division of the tournament?  
  
Vegeta: Trunks...but I know his sort! WEAK! Emotionally weak! He deserves to be a servant, I know his future! In fact his future is being my servant as we speak. He's making a chocolate cake for dessert tonight!  
  
Minerva: Alright then...  
  
Vegeta: ...  
  
Minerva: So is that all? What about Chichi as a person, not as a child bearing machine.  
  
Vegeta: She's beautiful, and dominating, she has a raw untamed power. And she's not a loud mouth with green/blue hair, thank god for that or I'll -  
  
BUUZZZ  
  
Minerva: Ohhh...it's the guest speaker buzz. Now who would you like it to be?  
  
Vegeta: *squealing* Chichi!  
  
Minerva: Why don't we open the door, *opens door* why, *sarcastically* how handy, Chichi!  
  
Chichi: Hello Nasty, hello...demon *narrows eyes*  
  
Vegeta: Why yes Chichi, I am a demon in bed *winks*  
  
Minerva: Interesting...so Chichi, how do you feel about all this?  
  
Chichi: I feel disgusted, and filthy to be in the presence of HIM  
  
Vegeta: Oh come on Chichi, Goku's not here. You don't need to put on the tough girl facade.  
  
Chichi: What facade?  
  
Vegeta: Of hating me, I'll treat you like a princess.  
  
Chichi: *grits teeth* I am a princess  
  
Vegeta: *gasp* What did Goku do to your royalty? He stripped it didn't he?! Just like your innocence? I know that Gohan was conceived at stripping of your delicate innocence! if only it was me, but I was busy blowing up planets.  
  
Chichi: *holds a potato masher and bird pellet gun* How do you know?! Even Goku didn't know about Gohan being conceived like that. You're asking for your face to be mashed aren't you?! *yells* AREN'T YOU?!  
  
Minerva: Ok...some new leads coming in, isn't there? Why don't we get back to the story?  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Finally Goku manages to drag Gohan, Goten and Chibi Trunks to McDonalds where he is surprised to find Chichi waiting, fuming over something.  
  
Goku walks over to the table with Goten and Trunks each holding one of his hands and Gohan getting piggybacked by Goku.  
  
"Hi Chichi, I didn't know you're here" said Goku, cocking his head revealing Gohan's face.  
  
"I had an evil encounter so I decided that in order to wash it out of my head I'll enjoy gorging myself in fat" stated Chichi flatly "Gohan, get off your father's back...it's not normal"  
  
Gohan jumped off mumbling, glaring at the signs advertising the happy meal toys.  
  
"Guess what mom?" chirped Goten  
  
"What?" asked Chichi who ruffled his hair  
  
"We ran into Videl, and then Gohan spewed up on the ground cos he was still on Daddy's back and Videl looked at him funny" Goten informed importantly folding his arms  
  
" - and then" Trunks continued "Videl walked over and asked why he spewed up, cos Videl thought it was because she was ugly with short hair and he said something about being kids again, but Videl thought he wanted to have kids -"  
  
Goten opened his mouth to say more " - so then her eyes widened and she said that their kids would be the ugliest things on the planet because of him. So then Gohan spewed up even more. And there was CORN in it. That was funny because Gohan said he didn't have corn."  
  
Gohan laughed sheepishly "heh-heh...kids?!, lets-order!"  
  
But before Gohan had even turned around, Goku was ordering "Uhh...can I have 2 happy meals, 4 Big Mac's, two McChicken combo's, 40 apple pies, 9 quarter pounders with cheese, 34 large fries - with sauce, and uhh...98 chicken nuggets with sweet and sour sauce"  
  
"Would like fries with that?"  
  
Chichi murmured "Please say no, please say no"  
  
Goku thought "Uhhh...yeah please"  
  
"A medium or large?"  
  
"small please"  
  
"Ok Sir that comes to $354.96, have a good day"  
  
"Thanks, some help please?" Goku asked as Gohan, Chichi, Goten and Trunks each carried two laden trays.  
  
"Oh yummy! Thanks Daddy!" as Goten reached for a happy meal.  
  
"I thought we were ordering for ourselves?" asked Goku confused.  
  
"GOKU!" Chichi wailed as Goten dropped the happy meal and looked sad.  
  
"Why do you have two happy meals?" said Gohan as he glared at them while Goku was riffling through them.  
  
"Here you go son" Goku said as he chucked two miniscule figures to Gohan who started screaming in joy silently.  
  
"Ok what do you want kids?" Chichi asked opening her handbag  
  
"Me and trunks want a Happy Meal!" said Goten enthusiastically while Trunks nodded his head so fast that it was nothing but a purple blur.  
  
"Calm down Trunks" Chichi said while she placed a hand on his head to stop it. "Gohan?"  
  
"Can I have a Happy meal?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Damn, but I have to collect all 9 action figures!"  
  
" Again I say No, and instead of damn say darn"  
  
Gohan sighed heavily  
  
"Ok mother...darn"  
  
"Gohan what do you want now?"  
  
"Umm...I'll have a stupid fillet o' fish combo and a cheese burger"  
  
"Good"  
  
Chichi scurried off to order while Goten and Trunks looked at Goku wistfully as he ate through his 5th Quarter pounder.  
  
Gohan sat inspecting his Happy meal toys and squealed in delight when he opened the packages.  
  
"I have the one with Videl and her helicopter! and one of Mr Satan...defeating cell? HEY I did that!?" cried Gohan as he started smashing cell. "Look I did it again! Hahahaha...HA HA HA! DIE DIE! HA HA"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked worried while Goku paused in his eating and yelled at Chichi.  
  
"heyeshgohnajdkauphysicofmnekdk!" he mumbled loudly  
  
"What?!" Chichi yelled as she came pack with the food.  
  
Goku swallowed "I think we need to send Gohan to the 'head doctor'" he said, pointing to his temple.  
  
"Again? Oh well, maybe it'll pay off in the end" Chichi said, looking at a burger "Hey did you know that Krillen's working here?"  
  
"Really!?" said Goku and Gohan in unison  
  
"Yeah, he's making the burgers. He made a special one for us, does anybody want it?" Chichi asked holding up the roughly wrapped 'special burger'  
  
Everybody widened their eyes as they moved away from the special burger.  
  
"Ok, then Dig in!" Chichi shrugged her shoulders and slid the tray towards Goten, Trunks and Gohan.  
  
Goten and Trunks dramatically dove towards the happy meals while Gohan sluggishly reached for his combo while peering evilly at Goten and mouthing to Goten 'If you don't give me the toy I'll sit on you while you sleep and suffocate you'  
  
Goten started shivering and wore a scared expression.  
  
Goku cocked his eyebrow "You ok son?"  
  
"Yes-s , dadd-d-y" Goten stuttered. Chichi looked at him suspiciously but was then distracted by a movement in the bushes outside of the window where they were sitting by.  
  
"Goku?" Chichi put down her half eaten Quarter Pounder  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Did you see something moving outside the window? Say a midget with big hair?" Chichi asked while glaring out of the window into the bushes.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Yep, I saw him"  
  
"Daddy's here!? Nooo...!" Chibi Trunks then quickly slid out of his chair and under the table. A small hand then reached back over the table to grab his happy meal with the assistance of Goten who was still shaking, every time Gohan glared at him. Trunks then raised his head over the table and looked at Chichi with sad eyes.  
  
"Son Chichi, can I hug your legs so dad can't get me unless he gets you?" he asked quietly  
  
"Oh Trunks! Sure! You're so cute!" Chichi beamed and then turned to Goten and Gohan "Why can't you two be as cute as Trunks?" she said in a threatening way.  
  
A tap from the window now gathered the attention of the Son family.  
  
"Honey?" Goku said timidly, while looking worried  
  
"I don't like that tone of voice Goku..." Chichi looked as worried as Goku as she put her head into her hands.  
  
"Vegeta's at the window!" screamed Goten as Gohan started doing obscene gestures to Vegeta who stood giving google eyes to Chichi.  
  
Vegeta thumped on the windowpane  
  
*thump...thump...thump...thump...thump-thump-thump- thumpthumpthumpthumpthump...*  
  
"The nerve of that man! Can he not use the door?" Goku muttered as he popped some more fries into his mouth.  
  
Chichi cringed inwardly as she hid her face, refusing to even look at the window. Gohan remained making faces and other insulting gestures, while Goten just stared open mouthed at the window. Trunks clung to Chichi's leg clamping his eyes together as Goku kept eating, never peeling his eyes from the window.  
  
Will Vegeta eventually break through the McDonalds window? Or think about the door. What will he do to attract Chichi's unwavering love from Goku onto him. Can Gohan be saved from his immature tendencies? And why is Krillen working at McDonalds? 


	2. Temper Tantrums, Spitting and reunited l...

Disclaimer: I have nothing, NOTHING to do with the creation of Dragonball/Z/GT. Is that a good enough disclaimer? I don't know...  
  
Author Notes: Hi people, Thanks to Rachel, Soyamiso, Loriko Neko and Pawprints for reviewing my first story! Paw Prints, I'm a bit confused by yours but it's all good. Reviews are good, I appreciate every one, thanks again! Ok, it goes REALLY crazy from here on. In my opinion extremely crazy in contrast to the last one.  
  
Here we go!:  
  
*CRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK*  
  
The thumping stopped as several large cracks ran through the large window pane. Vegeta had now reverted to looking extremely worried as he watched the cracks grow. His white gloves were stationary near the glass and his eyes twitched between the Son family and the glass. Suddenly with an almighty sound the glass caved in, and instead of falling onto the Son family and Chibi Trunk's, it fell dead onto Vegeta who now stood gaping as shards of glass crashed onto him and his blue jumpsuit. Chichi lifted her head from her arms to just catch this action and burst out laughing as Vegeta fell backwards down, looking dazed.  
  
"HA! The shame" Chichi laughed "it serves him right"  
  
Goku was still stuffing his mouth "It sure does Chichi, anyway I've finished my food but I'm still a 'tad' hungry" Goku placed his forefinger and thumb close together. "So do you think I can have your food and the 'special burger'?"  
  
"Sure Goku, here you go. I've suddenly lost my appetite for food and now I'm hungry for slaughtering Vegeta" Chichi smiled widely as she watched Vegeta who lay unconscious against the shattered glass. She smoothed down her Chinese style dress and flicked off the crumbs before getting up and dragging Chibi Trunks in tow on her leg to Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks, I think you better let go unless you want to scraped across glass and lose your charming face, therefore ending up a scarred disgrace such as your father" Chichi warned as trunks let go of her leg and followed her to Vegeta who was still lying pathetically on the ground.  
  
Chichi positioned herself in front of Vegeta and then cleared her throat, suddenly a large ball of spit exploded from her mouth and landed on Vegeta's nose.  
  
"Take that! And that!" She yelled as spit rained onto Vegeta. Trunks looked awed and stared at Chichi as if she was the best thing since Santa Clause.  
  
"Ohh... Son Chichi, may I do that!?" Trunks asked hopefully gazing at her with admiration.  
  
"Yes Trunks" Chichi stopped spitting and ruffled Trunk's lavender hair "you may now proceed"  
  
Chibi Trunks almost started crying in joy as he started spitting, and spitting ...and spitting. All of them landing directly onto Vegeta's now saliva covered face.  
  
Chichi walked slowly back to the table, looking pleased with herself while Goten, Gohan and Goku stared at her disgusted.  
  
"I don't think I can eat now" whispered Goku as he avoided eye contact with Chichi.  
  
"Oh Rubbish, give me the 'special' burger" Chichi grabbed it from Goku's hand and opened the wrapper, she dropped the wrapper and looked at the burger that seemed to be growing hair. "Do you think Krillen's going through male pattern baldness" she asked as she peered at the burger, thinking about whether to eat it or not.  
  
"Mom, look!" Gohan dropped the action figure of Videl who was now suspiciously unclothed and picked up the burger wrapper which had something scrawled on the back of it's bright red McDonald M's.  
  
Gohan read "Please save me from this minimal wage hell hole, 18 is now the owner of this McDonald's and has forced me to 'make a living'. Save me before I lose all of my precious hair due to STRESS NOT to 'male pattern balding'. By the way, Vegeta has been following Chichi ever since you've been here"  
  
"Oh that's nice, 18 would make a good owner!" Stated Chichi enthusiastically.  
  
"Maybe we should get 18 out to see the damage" hinted Goku who still looked at Chichi as if she did something absolutely wrong.  
  
Goten watched Vegeta interested as Chichi, Goku and Gohan pondered over the letter. "Mom?"  
  
Chichi glanced at Goten and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Goten?"  
  
"Vegeta's moving!"  
  
This was confirmed by the fact that Trunks came shrieking back from spitting on Vegeta. He quickly crawled underneath the table and Chichi gave a gasp when Trunks grabbed her legs again.  
  
They watched terrified as Vegeta stood up, dripping with saliva.  
  
Gohan started retching at the sight of him, and stumbled out of his chair trying to run to the bathroom. However his orange pants got caught on a babies highchair sending him and the innocent baby to the ground. Gohan vomited on the ground, his face turning the interesting shade of magenta.  
  
"Chichi..." mumbled Vegeta as he slobbered her name. He blindly reached around looking like a zombie; his eyes were pasted together from the saliva.  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Screamed Chichi as she too tried to run to the bathroom, dragging Trunks on the way.  
  
Goten just watched him, chuckling to himself. "Hey daddy, doesn't Vegeta look cool?"  
  
"No, Goten" Goku sighed "People who are covered with your wife's spit is not cool, in fact it's rather disturbing"  
  
They moved aside as Vegeta thrashed by them, one of his moist hands slapping Goten. Goten's eyes started to water, and his mouth was pulled into a grimace as he fought back tears of pain, and disgust.  
  
"Uncle Veggie just hit me! And covered me with icky spiiit" whined Goten who sniffled.  
  
Goku watched disinterested, as if it was common to see Vegeta drenched in bodily fluids from Trunks and Chichi, stumbling around, harassing his wife into having a child with her. All of this in a fast food outlet owned by Android 18.  
  
Chichi was now struggling to even walk as Trunks now held onto both her legs, people who were in the restaurant before were now all leaving. Each and everyone casting Vegeta a horrified look. Suddenly the door that had 'Staff Only' flew open, disintegrating against the impact. Android 18 looked pissed off. Her well-sculptured eyebrows were slanted against her narrowed blue eyes as she surveyed the scene before being thrown to the ground onto Gohan who had found a discarded Happy Meal toy and was now playing happily. Chichi had knocked over 18 as Trunks turned super saiyan while grasping Chichi.  
  
"Oomph!" 18 gasped out as she landed on Gohan, elbowing him in a rather *ahem* sensitive place.  
  
A shrill scream filled the restaurant, which now only had the Son family, Chibi Trunks, 18, Vegeta and Krillen occupying it. Gohan was in pain. The pain only males can feel when hurt in 'that' place. Even a Videl toy could not ease Gohan now as he screamed, his scream shocking Vegeta whom, since not being able to see slipped on a trail of saliva and collapsed dramatically onto the ground.  
  
18 got off of Gohan who now whimpered as he grabbed his privates.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS!?" She shrieked as her eyes scanned the broken window, the upturned tables and chairs and finally rested on Vegeta. "YOU!"  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta turned spun around on the ground looking for the voice source "Chichi?!"  
  
Chichi tried to inch away from where she was standing by 18 and hopped past Vegeta's gaze, Trunks still super saiyan as he stared at Vegeta with large green eyes.  
  
"Where are you?" He said pathetically in a small voice.  
  
18 glared at him as she walked up right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta, still blinded was unaware of 18's presence.  
  
18 crouched down, face to face with Vegeta. She flicked her pale blonde hair and smirked. In a split second she had given Vegeta a large punch.  
  
Goku and Goten winched "Ohhh...hit a man when he's down, nasty" Goku said to Goten whom gazed in wonder towards 18.  
  
Krillen then appeared from the counter, dressed in the usual McD uniform. He smiled at 18 who now had her hands on her hips, peering down at Vegeta who was again, out cold. Gohan had now recovered from his encounter with 18's elbow and he too stared in 18 and Vegeta's direction.  
  
"Dad?" He called meekly to Goku.  
  
Goku lowered his eyebrows and looked suspiciously at Gohan "What?" He asked sharply  
  
"Can I go around collecting all the toys, which the horrified kids left?"  
  
Goku's expression softened "Sure thing son!". Gohan crawled around the restaurant while Goten looked relieved, and pulled out his Happy Meal toy. Finally having the guts to play with it.  
  
"I'm still gonna do that thing I said I'll do if you don't give me that toy Goten!" Said Gohan in a singsong voice to Goten who now looked even more frightened, as he thrust it back into his pocket.  
  
18 smiled at Gohan and Goten. "I'm glad you like the toys, business here has been wonderful ever since I've cleaned things up!"  
  
Krillen scowled and mumbled something to himself about slave labour.  
  
18 continued "The average turnover in this enterprise has increased by 89% from the last owners" 18 beamed, you could literally see the money symbols in front of her eyes. "Oh course with the help of Krillen here, the gross profit percentage wouldn't have increased by 101% and our expenditure percentages may have still be 230% creating a tremendous loss, if my dearest Krillen hadn't thought of reusing burger wrappers and other such things. And of course the toys are made from nuclear wastes, therefore resulting into even more BIG MONEY!"  
  
Krillen shot Goku a look that said 'Can you tell what I mean NOW?' while Chichi looked extremely interested despite the pain generated from trunks who still clung tightly to her.  
  
"Sooo..." Chichi begun speaking "Does that mean if I buy a resolute junk of a business, with the help of you, I can turn it into a large profit making factory!"  
  
18 clapped her hands together and pointed at Chichi overenthusiastically "Exactly!"  
  
Krillen rolled his eyes "She's never this happy about anything except money, I hope Marron won't turn out like her!" He said hushed to Goku, who looked dubiously over at 18.  
  
Goten cleared his voice "Uhh...what are we going to do with Vegeta?"  
  
"Leave him here to rot and die so he can't impregnate me?" Asked Chichi hopefully. 18 and Krillen recoiled from Vegeta and cast their eyes on Chichi curiously.  
  
"Ahh...don't ask!" Chichi said flatly.  
  
Goku walked over to a table; the others followed him, leaving Vegeta on the ground and Gohan rummaging for more toys through the rubbish bin.  
  
Chichi looked underneath the table, Trunks met her gaze and gave a smile. "Uh...trunks, would you like to let go?" Chichi asked carefully.  
  
Trunks shook his head furiously and giggled. Goten looked under too before going underneath the table to join Trunks.  
  
A loud groan emitted from Vegeta, resounded throughout the room. Chichi whimpered and refused to look in Vegeta's direction.  
  
Vegeta stumbled up, unaware of what had happened to him. He gave a yelp as he saw Chichi and made a beeline for her. The others apart from Chichi stared at Vegeta as he continued watching Chichi with a wild, slightly insane smile plastered on his grimy face.  
  
MINI INTERVIEW TIME!  
  
Minerva: *sweat drop* Hmmm...Ok, I'm getting worried at my own writing. It seems...wrong...  
  
Well, as you know it's mini interview time and since Vegeta and chichi are held up at McDonalds I think we'll interview Mirai trunks, who has created a beautiful premixed cake. Good boy Trunks.  
  
Mirai Trunks: *Beams proudly* Why Thank you.  
  
Minerva: *deep in thought* So, trunks. How do you feel? I mean, your father discarding you like the piece of toenail clipping he thinks you are?  
  
Mirai Trunks: *sniffles* It...Hurts * places head into hands* I tried so hard to impress him and he j-just compared me to Gohan! *Starts crying*  
  
Minerva: What do you think about his infatuation to Chichi? *Pats Trunks as he cries*  
  
Mirai Trunks: Chichi's a good person! I feel so sick, whenever I see Vegeta drooling at the sight of her. He just wanted the kid at first but no...Now he's grown to love her as a person!"  
  
Minerva: *cringes* Please don't mention anything to do with salivation again Trunks...  
  
Mirai trunks: Ok, but *sniff* what about Goku?! Or my mother!? They are the people I feel sorry for! Poor Goku...he's so cool. *Bitterly* I wish HE was my father not the demonic monster known as my father *sarcastically* or should I say MASTER?! *Clenches fists and starts shaking, making the room start vibrating*  
  
Minerva: Whoa, Nelly! *Sweat drop* Calm down! Speaking of slavery, how is it like being a servant to Vegeta?  
  
Mirai trunks: Horrid! And no one really cares either, my mom just thinks I'm being helpful. But how many people, my age do you think is willing to attend to their father in toilets?! And...nooo... That's not all! How bout rubbing suntan lotion on his back! *Cringes* and other places he can't reach. Plus all the gay stuff he makes me do to Chichi makes me look like a poof. Sure I have purple hair, but I'm NOT a POOF. *Floor starts shaking* I will never EVER look at mime performances again thanks to father.  
  
Minerva: Ahhh....new topic *Trunks starts hyperventilating* Deep breaths, *Trunks breathes even faster* SLOW deep breaths....1....2....3.  
  
Uhhh...I think we'll have a minute just for Trunks to calm down...  
  
**One minute later**  
  
Minerva: Welcome back, Trunks has calmed down immensely due to placing him in a refrigerated, vibrating chair, *raises an eyebrow* thanks to the ingenious idea of my co-producer, Mari. Say Hi.  
  
Mari: Hi Trunks! *Waves enthusiastically and blows kiss*  
  
Minerva: Oh no... *Flatly* get out of my story! *Points to door*  
  
Mari: *Gives sad puppy face* b-but...  
  
Minerva: NOW! *Narrows eyes*  
  
Mari: but...I LOVE Trunks! He's so hot, and uh god. If you knew what I was thinking about him - then, EEEEEKKK! I love you!  
  
Mirai Trunks: *sweat drop* Uhhh...  
  
Minerva: SECURITY! *Two burly guys pick up Mari, who shrieks at the top of her lungs to Trunks, 'I want you so bad!!'*  
  
Mirai Trunks: How do you turn on the vibrator?  
  
Minerva: *looks shocked* What?!  
  
Mirai Trunks: The vibrating chair! CHAIR.  
  
Minerva: *relieved* You just push on that button and turn the knob to the speed you want.  
  
Mirai Trunks: *Vibrating* T-t-t-hanks...  
  
Minerva: Ok, new topic. Bulma, does she know about the Chichi and Vegeta thing?  
  
Mirai Trunks: N-no b-but I-I d-don't t-think s-she'll c-care.  
  
Minerva: Let's end this shall we? You seem to be 'involved' with the chair too much at the moment.  
  
Mirai Trunks: h-heh-h-heh-h-heh.  
  
Minerva: *sweat drop* riiiggghht...back to the story!  
  
"Chichi!" Vegeta stood grinning "Ahem, I have something to tell you"  
  
"What short stuff?" Chichi glared at him, Goku shrugging his shoulders at 18 and Krillen as he pulled out his bird pellet gun and handed it to Chichi.  
  
Vegeta chuckled smirking "Heh, Chichi. You know what they say about short guys? To make up their lack of stature they have large *winks* pe--"  
  
Chichi interrupted "--Egotistical heads?"  
  
Vegeta thought. "no...But close"  
  
Goku and Krillen looked sick while 18 just stared at Vegeta in disbelief. She coughed attracting the attention of Vegeta.  
  
"Eeeekkk...it was you! The evil woman who couldn't keep her fist to herself! Chichi, save me!" Vegeta pleaded with his eyes to Chichi who smirked at him in triumph.  
  
"Not in your life" 18 ran her delicate hands through her hair "My woman's intuition and android x-ray eyes know that your *ahem* isn't as big as you think it is?"  
  
"18?! X-ray vision!?" Goku gasped, suddenly turning red  
  
18 rolled her eyes "Oh relax; I only use it when I need to. I don't need to see yours anyway, Chichi's already told me ALL about it!"  
  
Goku looked sideways to Chichi who chuckled nervously. "Ha-ha, it was girly gossip!" She retorted.  
  
Vegeta threw a tantrum. His face screwed up as he whined on and on about the size of his *purposely placed cough* uhh...baby making part? He turned a deep shade of blood red, his outburst even big enough to gather Gohan's attention away from his McDonald's toys. Goten and Trunks popped their heads over the table to watch in awe as Vegeta jumped up and down, creating large holes in the floor.  
  
5 minutes later Chichi yawned, and checked her watch while Goku stared wistfully at Kentucky Fried Chicken out of the empty window pane. 18 counted her profits for today while Krillen examined the places where his hair was receding. Gohan was again sitting cross-legged on the floor pounding all the Cell figurines he had found. Goten and Trunks sat under the table trying to look underneath 18's business skirt and laughed hysterically at her frilly underwear.  
  
"I AM NOT SMALL IN THAT AREA. I AM WELL ENDOWED! I KNOW I AM! AAAARRRGGGHHH I SEE IT EVERY MORNING AND I KNOW! HHHRRRRGGGGGHHHH *thump thump thump*"  
  
"You know, you'll have to pay for that floor" pointed out 18  
  
"HHHHHRRRRRGGGGHHH I'M RICH, I DON'T CARE EEEERRRRGGGH"  
  
Chichi looked at him wearily and stared, he stopped instantly and resorted to 'charming Vegeta'  
  
"Yes Chichi darling?" Vegeta fluttered his eyelids  
  
Chichi pointed her middle finder to him and rolled her eyes "Talk to the finger cos the hand ain't listening"  
  
Goku looked at her surprised that his wife could do that. "Where'd you learn that from, Chichi?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Ohhh...Gohan, he's learnt a lot like that since high school"  
  
"That explains it all"  
  
Vegeta excited "A feisty woman! I like that..." his expression suddenly became dreamy.  
  
"Cut the crap Vegeta, Why'd you come out here yourself instead of sending your slave along?" Chichi said, gritting her teeth as Vegeta suddenly snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"My oh my, I was only following you from Minerva's interview to here cos I wanted to see what kind of closeness you have with your 'dearest Kakarot'" Vegeta smiled as if he'd found something that Chichi couldn't explain.  
  
Chichi started spluttering silently, Goku raised an eyebrow at Vegeta.  
  
"ARGH!" Chichi blurted out "you frustrating piece of Saiyan filth! I'll show you!"  
  
18 smiled, awaiting something that would put her in a good mood for at least 3 minutes while Krillen still fussed over his receding hairline.  
  
Vegeta folded his arms and stood imposingly over Goku who just blinked at him.  
  
"How my pretty? My masculinity is too much for you to resist. Think about the children, OUR future children! We'll have an empire worthy of a new planet! Plus, I haven't seen you show any intimacy with Goku." Vegeta bragged  
  
"INTIMACY!? I'll show YOU intimacy!" Screamed Chichi who was now looking angry and flustered, verging on the brink of a tantrum herself.  
  
"Ohh...please do" Vegeta said hopefully, sounding like a pimp.  
  
Chichi ducked under the table "Trunks, you're cute but let go of my legs NOW and you BOTH are staying down there unless you want to see something that will distraught you for the rest of you lives" she said through gritted teeth as trunks and Goten looked surprised and promptly moved away from her legs.  
  
Chichi then suddenly jumped on Goku, wrapping her legs around his torso and sliding her arms around his head. Chichi kissed Goku aggressively while Goku looked side on to Vegeta who was sweat dropping. Goku then winked at Vegeta whose vein on his head was now throbbing, and Goku resumed kissing Chichi. Now their embrace was less aggressive and awkward but more fluid. 18 looked back wards and forwards from Chichi and Goku to Krillen who smiled cheekily at 18. And sat back deciding it was not a good idea to do what Chichi did to Goku to Krillen. Vegeta watched Chichi with suppressed lust as Goku and Chichi indulged into each other's presence. Gohan stared at the scene, obviously grossed out before lunging for the men's bathroom.  
  
Vegeta screamed "STOP DEVOURING MY WOMAN!" As he tried to tear Chichi away from Goku's firm grasp.  
  
Chichi looked up, happy to see the pained expression on Vegeta's face. "Oh you don't like that do you?"  
  
Vegeta nodded giving a puppy face.  
  
"What about this?" Chichi asked deviously clutching Goku's hand and putting it on her chest  
  
Vegeta mouthed 'No' in shock as his vein bulged even more  
  
"Or this?!" Chichi cupped Goku's face which was now dazed and happy, and kissed him even more tenderly  
  
Vegeta straight out collapsed, unable to handle any more torture.  
  
Goten and Trunk's head then popped up looking scared  
  
Trunk's started hyperventilating "I-I...s-saw--"  
  
Goten interrupted looking just as horrified as Trunks "We saw...something GROWING in daddy's PANTS!"  
  
Everyone looked worried and sweat dropped as Goku turned a wonderful scarlet colour.  
  
When will they EVER leave McDonalds? Will Vegeta ever get the chance to 'do' Chichi? And has this encounter between Chichi and Goku reignited the fir between them?! And why does Vegeta keep fainting? Does he have a brain TUMOR?! *gasp!*  
  
ARGH! *Sarcastically* The suspense! Even I don't know where this twisted story will go! 


	3. Gohan crazy in love or just plain crazy?...

Hey people! Argh, I love all of you who have actually reviewed! Jane, The sutest thing you've ever seen, Rachel, pawprints, Serina Tsuki, Loriko Neko, aaanndd...last but not least Ballsie! Thank you for reviewing the story, I'll give you all $2 dollars but unfortunately I live in New Zealand....yeah...and of course you wouldn't want NZ money cos if I gave you $2 dollars NZ money, you'll get like under a dollar American money. Assuming that you live in America and exchange in the LEGAL tender. Ahem...anyway. Third chapter...ready set GO!  
  
There was no loud sounds as Goten and Trunks stared at Goku as if he had a burger stuck up his nose. Goku coughed and absent mindedly brushed his hand underneath his nose while Chichi looked immensely turned on.  
  
"So...can we leave Vegeta to rot and die NOW?" she asked impatiently as she still straddled Goku.  
  
18 smirked "Sure thing, Krillen can handle his anger while we leave. RIGHT KRILLEN?"  
  
Krillen quickly nodded his head and went back to work.  
  
"He's such a good boy" 18 continued "I mean he works 24 and a half hours a day, 7 days a week, and even asks for more working time!"  
  
"Uhh...24 and a half hours?" asked Goku who peered at Krillen who was placing his head underneath the coffee machine.  
  
"Uh huh" nodded 18  
  
"Goku!" Chichi hissed into his ear as she licked it playfully "I want you NOW!"  
  
Goku looked taken back but a smile crept through his face, as he licked his lips looking into Chichi's passion driven eyes.  
  
Everybody just stared at them in bewilderment as suddenly Goku flew off through the empty windowpane, still hugging Chichi.  
  
A moment of silence filled the abandoned group.  
  
"Did Daddy and mommy just disown me?" asked Goten as he watched them disappearing over the horizon.  
  
"Haha, my daddy's still here! He loves me so he took a nap on the floor just to get to know me" Trunks chortled folding his arms  
  
18 glared at them two as she seemed to suddenly have an anxiety attack, she grasped her heart as she realised that now, in the care of her was Goten and Trunks.  
  
"18!" yelled Krillen as he came stumbling out from behind the counter grasping a fire hose "This will clear your nervous breakdown!" as he heroically sprayed her with the hose.  
  
Android 18 spluttered as got drenched. "TURN THE BLASTED THING OFF YOU IDIOTIC MIDGET!" she screamed "I WASN'T HAVING AN NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!"  
  
"Oh" Krillen pathetically said, trying to hide from 18's glare.  
  
"THAT'S HOW I PROCESS DATA!"  
  
"You process data?" asked Krillen who was looking just over the counter  
  
"IF YOU DIDN'T SOAK ME IN WATER EVERY TIME I PROCESSED DATA YOU WOULD KNOW" screamed 18 as she too started having a tantrum, using Vegeta as a mat so she wouldn't ruin her precious floor.  
  
The door of the men's bathroom suddenly flapped open as Gohan fell through the doorway. He looked worse for wear as painfully dragged one foot over another to the table.  
  
"Where's mom and dad?" he asked almost incoherently  
  
"They're out screwing" said 18 flatly while Goten and Trunk's gasped.  
  
"I know how to screw too!" piped Goten "Mom gave me a screwdriver set and I can use it good. I wonder why they don't want me to help them screw?"  
  
18 hit her head repeatedly with her hand while she muttered "stupid, stupid, stupid"  
  
"Heeyy...Gohan's a funny color!" pointed out Trunks, who stepped on Vegeta's slimy face to meet Gohan.  
  
"I like screwing" murmured Goten who looked a little too over enthusiastic.  
  
Gohan put his hand over his mouth and tried to vomit gain, instead he choked on his own tongue.  
  
"Ggghhh...ack..ack...flut....ggghhrr" spluttered Gohan  
  
"No wonder, he's all vomited out" 18 said, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms and lent back on her chair.  
  
Goten and Chibi Trunks started imitating Gohan, both of them smearing sweet and sour sauce on their faces to match the color of Gohan's  
  
Two minutes later, Gohan was now writhing and twitching on the ground. Suffocating from his own tongue. The other's merely watched with disinterest as Gohan is known for many outbursts such as this present one. The gods weren't looking out for Gohan today as he went through the most embarrassing, traumatising, painful day he's ever come through his life. In his fluffy mind, he remembered being ecstatically happy compared to this as he watched his father being hammered to the ground by Cell. 18 tapped her fingers repeatedly on the table in tune with Gohan's pitiful gasps.  
  
"Does NO ONE know the Heimlich manoeuvrer?" asked 18 as she rolled her eyes  
  
Gohan raised his hand while twitching.  
  
"The why didn't you say so?!" 18 watched in amusement as Gohan attempted to relieve himself.  
  
"This is getting repetitive, Gohan" 18 said with no emotion while watching Gohan hit himself in the stomach, again and again.  
  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" 18 screamed as she grabbed the unconscious Vegeta, wrapped him around Gohan's twitching body and pulled.  
  
A sound like the breaking of someone's back (most likely Vegeta's) echoed through the restaurant where the newly arrived customers watched with interest. Gohan coughed and his face returned from being ashen colored to a healthy peachy uh...peach. Spotted with blotches of red.  
  
"Will someone take these drips home?!" 18 huffed impatiently. Gohan Obeyed her outburst and swayed drunkenly around, picking up his new found toys. He grabbed Goten and Trunks around the napes of their necks, while his eyes seemed to be having a mad party as they rolled all over the place in their sockets. Gohan was unaware of the battered Vegeta as he clambered over his body and tried to fly. At least, departing McDonalds.  
  
"Whhheee I'm flying!" called Gohan who was merely running and tripping up on bushes  
  
Trunks gave him a sceptical look as he was being trailed through the grass by Gohan.  
  
Twenty minutes later, it's a miracle anyone can survive the hell Gohan put Goten and Trunks through, whilst he thought he was 'flying'. Being dragged through cow pats, thorn bushes and a strip bar was the least of the activities Gohan pulled off during his 'flying' stunt. But alas, they were home. Well Chibi Trunks wasn't, but lets ignore that hefty fact.  
  
Trunks let out a gasp as he heard strange knocking sounds through the hallway from Chichi and Goku's bedroom.  
  
"I can hear Goku attacking Chi Chi!" Trunks said, mouth open wide in shock  
  
Gohan whizzed around the house, obviously the lack of oxygen when he swallowed his tongue had killed too many brain cells.  
  
"My dad wouldn't do that! Mom's probably having fun with my daddy's screwdriver set. I know I like mine. I can teach you how to!" grinned Goten excitedly  
  
"Oh yay! I love you!" wailed Trunks as he hugged Goten.  
  
They both skipped off through to Goten's bedroom as Gohan ran around the house with no purpose of directly.  
  
**NEXT DAY**  
  
Chichi woke up, a dreamy smile plastered on her face. 'Whatever could make me grin like that?' she thought confused as she sat up in her bed.  
  
"AHH I'm naked!" Chichi screamed as she looked down upon herself. She turned to see Goku rolled up in the foetal position also naked.  
  
"Goku, GOKU! Wake up!" Chichi said panicky as she pushed Goku.  
  
"Iwannaassllleep" mumbled Goku, saliva (hehe, the return of bodily fluids! Sorry Loriko Neko!) dribbling down the side of his mouth.  
  
"I think we DID it!" Chichi waved her arms excitedly as she continued pushing Goku around on their queen sized bed.  
  
Goku sat up instantaneously throwing off the duvet in the process "We did it?" he quipped, as he went into 'thinking mode'. Lowering one eyebrow and tapping his finger near his mouth for 2 minutes he finally pieced the figures together.  
  
"Chichi's naked, I'm naked, we're sleeping in the same bed for once...uhh...I feel light and fluffy!" Goku pointed his finger up and his face lit up "We DID it!"  
  
Chichi burst out crying as she grabbed Goku's bare torso, hugging it, "Oh Goku, thanks to demonic Vegeta, we've learnt to LOVE!" she wailed dramatically, sobbing.  
  
"I love you Chichi!" sniffled Goku as he returned the hug, clutching her tightly.  
  
"Whoever thought Vegeta would be the one to add that 'oompth' to our relationship!?" asked Chichi, her voice being muffled as Goku stroked her messy hair.  
  
"Chichi, speaking of Vegeta..." Goku trailed off as he looked towards the window, grabbing the duvet to cover Chichi as he stormed naked to the window.  
  
Chichi gasped and instantly lost her lovey-dovey expression on her face as she too stared at the window. Her face was now contorted with annoyance and plain hatred.  
  
Vegeta tapped on the window, his upper body was held in a torso cast, a bandage was roughly rolled around his head, and he seemed to have a oxygen tank on his back as some tubes lead up to his nose.  
  
Goku threw open the window, hitting Vegeta who stumbled backwards almost losing his balance as he leant on a crutch.  
  
"What?" asked Goku impatiently as he placed his hands on his bare hips  
  
Vegeta stared, not at Goku but rather at Goku's equipment. A sweat drop appeared at his furrow.  
  
"What?!" Goku's eyebrows lowered as he stood imposingly over the shorter Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta spluttered, his eyes still on Goku's uh, you know! Goku gave a sigh of annoyance as he grabbed his gi, putting it on roughly. Vegeta now turned his head painfully to Chichi who clutched the duvet so hard she was ripping it by barely holding.  
  
Finally Vegeta spoke "I hate you Kakarot, spoiling the body I intend to impregnate AGAIN and AGAIN is wrong" he whispered gruffly sounding nasally due to the tubes going up his nose.  
  
"How'd you know it was again and again?" asked Goku confusedly as he glanced at Chichi who was looking worried.  
  
"Ah...only I know!" Vegeta smirked, well attempted to before grimacing in pain.  
  
Chichi suddenly let out a shriek "How DARE you! I'll rather die three- thousand times over to cell then have you anywhere near me let alone having your HELLSPAWN!"  
  
"You heard my girl, now leave before I set Gohan on you!" Goku threatened trying to close the window.  
  
"Hmph" Vegeta snorted "I am merely requesting your participation in the return of my future servant"  
  
"Return your son my ass" Chichi retorted "you're just using that as an excuse to spy on me and my husband!"  
  
"Oh touche Chichi" Vegeta raised a bandaged finger and started twitching it in the *tsk tsk tsk* manner  
  
Goku had had enough, he pushed Vegeta's head out of their window and pulled the blinds down. Vegeta's voice resounding outside.  
  
"You may be more well endowed then I, Kakarot, but in the end I shall be the one laughing! HHAHAHAHA....haha..huh OWW...I think I broke my neck" whimpered Vegeta as Goku and Chichi listened, enjoying the painful snap emitted from Vegeta.  
  
Meanwhile, Chibi Trunks and Goten had fallen asleep while playing with Goten's screwdriver set. Gohan was nearby, slumped against the fridge, the contents of it cradled on his lap. 6 Videl action figures where placed strategically placed on the floor around Gohan. In front of each doll was a sample of food...an egg, a slice of cheese, slab of butter, a raw fish, etc and suspiciously their clothes seemed to have evaporated.  
  
Gohan coughed as he woke, he spat out a set of miniature clothes, and then when he reached to rub his eyes he found two more sets. His fingers seemed to be wearing the clothes. His nasal cavity was congested also and Gohan had the sinking feeling that the rest of the dolls clothes were lodged up his nose.  
  
Gohan stood up, his eyes widened as he absorbed the scene around him. It was almost like Gohan was having a tea party at the fridge with the Videl dolls.  
  
Gohan hastily tried to clean up, before his parents would see him in this state.  
  
"What did I get up to?" he asked to himself as he momentary flashbacks. He cringed as he remember seeing 18 giving him the Heimlich manoeuvre with Vegeta and then suddenly he remembered going through a strip club...strangely Goten and Trunks were there too.  
  
"It must be a dream" Gohan concluded "Why would I need to go to a strip club when I have these" he muttered madly as he held up a stripped Videl doll grinning like an escaped lunatic  
  
MINI INTERVIEW  
  
MInerva: *huge sweat drop* Oh dear lord, what the hell is this crap?! this chapter should be called, 'when things get X-rated'. Yeah...anyway, I've woken Goten and Trunks and they look so sweet when they're rubbing sleep from their eyes! I don't know about the screw imprints on their face but, hey. They're adorable...so adorable in fact...ARGH! You're so CUTE!  
  
Trunks: Guess what?!  
  
Minerva: *googly eyes* What itty Trunks?  
  
Trunks: *excited voice* You know how at McDonald's, Goten's daddy had a mouse in his pants  
  
Minerva:*cocks eyebrow* Really?  
  
Goten: Yup, aha. That's what Trunks says and he's always right!  
  
Minerva: *clears throat* Uhh...this story is already uh, verging on NC-17 so i may regret asking this but why do you think it grew?  
  
Trunks: *smiles slyly* I bet it was a mouse that turned into a super mouse therefore turning into a RAT!  
  
Goten: *nods enthusiastically* Yup, Trunks is always right!  
  
Minerva: *looks shocked* Eh?! Oh well, you two are just *stutters* just s- so so sweet!  
  
Goten: Thank you kind scary stranger lady!  
  
Minerva: *beams* Awww...c'mon over here and give me a hug! *oblivious to Trunks and Goten giving each other 'what a freak looks' as they hug Minerva*  
  
Minerva: *wipes tear from eyes* I love you two already, here's a dollar for each of you!  
  
*Trunks and Goten gasp in delight and accepts the stingey gift*  
  
Trunks: Can we have $5 if we hug you again?  
  
Minerva: Aww...shucks, sure thing...HEEEEY! Are you manipulating me with your cuteness?  
  
Goten: *Watched Trunks* YeaahhaaaaNO! *looks at Trunks while he shakes his head furiously*  
  
Minerva: Ok then! *As she hugs Goten and Trunks, they struggle for breath*  
  
Here's the money, go do something nice like donating it to the Mental Illness Foundation. Or you might as well just give it to Gohan.  
  
Goten: You know how we went to McDonalds yesterday?  
  
Minerva:*mutters to herself* I'm 17 and I already want two kids, ebony and lavender haired...males...  
  
Goten: Lady? *stares at Minerva who is profusely sweating*  
  
Minerva: ...  
  
Trunks: Hello? *waves hand in front of Minerva's twitching face*  
  
Minerva: *screams* AAAARRRGGGGHHHH...DAMNIT...I WANT A BABY!  
  
Trunks: *innocently* You can call my daddy, he's desperate!  
  
Minerva: *sweat drops* Ahh...no thanks, I've just lost that maternity impulse  
  
Goten: Did you hear what I said?  
  
Minerva: Oh I'm sorry itty bitty Goten! No...*hangs head in shame*  
  
Goten: *hmph* That means an extra four dollars for not listening to me  
  
Minerva: Aw, ok...just wait *rummages through pockets* Um...I'll look in my bag. *Suddenly clicks and turns to glare at Goten* You ARE manipulating me!  
  
Goten: Yup  
  
Trunks: ...  
  
Minerva: ...  
  
Goten: WHAT?!  
  
Minerva: you know...we haven't even started the interview, instead both of YOU have been conducting a interview to me?!  
  
Trunks: I saw you grope Gohan and Mirai Trunks  
  
Goten: *giggles* I groped Aunty 18  
  
Minerva: Do you know what groping is boys?  
  
Trunks: Yeeeeaaahhh...that's when you uh, um. Help someone!  
  
Minerva: Help?  
  
Goten: Yup, I helped 18 clean the floor after Vegeta lost control of his bowel movements.  
  
Minerva: OK...CUT! TIME OUT *breathes heavily in and out* You are dismissed boys, and I'll continue this strange, twisted story.  
  
Chichi walked out of bedroom dressed in her usual attire, Goku following her. Gohan was now on the couch flicking through the channels on their black and white TV. Goten and Trunks were playing 'Pin the tail on the saiyan' Trying to use each other as the saiyan.  
  
"Hello, children" Chichi greeted as she walked into the kitchen  
  
Goku sat next to Gohan watching Gohan with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Son?" Goku prompted  
  
"What?" mumbled Gohan  
  
"There's a time in a everybody's life when they discover themselves...in a way"  
  
Gohan turned to look at Goku who started twitching nervously as Gohan glared at him  
  
"What are you implying father?"  
  
"I just wanted to say its alright if you have feelings for SH*#! (Poop) Goten! Why?!" Goku winched as he rubbed his butt, a fake monkey tail attached to it  
  
"I was playing a game with Trunks" stated Goten innocently  
  
"Trunks?" Goku whispered  
  
Trunks looked up from behind the couch clutching another saiyan tail  
  
"Ya-huh?"  
  
"You're still here"  
  
"I know"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I'm here cos you people FORGOT about me" Trunks spat bitterly  
  
Chichi popped her head from the kitchen and smiled "Goku, Gohan and Goten? What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes "See?"  
  
Goku looked at him "I do see"  
  
Trunks sat back, struggling to fight back his tears as he huffed. Goten, tried not to catch Trunk's teary eyes as he played 'Pin the tail on the saiyan' with himself. Silence filled the Son's household living room except for of course Goten's meek attempts at pinning a tail on his pants and Gohan griding his teeth.  
  
The silence went on to the point where it was uncomfortable, Goku instinctively looked towards the window. He sighed deeply, trying to meditate as he saw what he expected.  
  
"Trunks..." he mumbled  
  
Chibi Trunks lit up "You know my name!"  
  
Goku shook his head "No, not you"  
  
Chibi Trunk's eyes watered again, obviously hurt from his lack of attention.  
  
Mirai Trunks was halfway through crawling through the window when he stopped, and observed everyone.  
  
"Hi all!" he said cheerily  
  
Chichi stomped out of the kitchen and seeing Mirai Trunks turned pale.  
  
"Trunks..." she whispered feeling rather faint "What has that ill headed father of yours decided to do now?!" she commanded as she grinded her teeth together, due to stress. Not a worm infection.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chibi Trunks asked hopefully  
  
"Not you" Chichi stated "HIM" she gestured over to Mirai Trunks who stood sheepishly in his usual black dress pants, black singlet top and half cut denim jacket. He would have looked completely normal and sane if it wasn't for the rose he was holding.  
  
"ARGH! You people are so mean! You hate me don't you?" wailed Chibi Trunks  
  
*silence*  
  
"You do don't you?" asked Chibi Trunks in a small weak voice  
  
*silence*  
  
"Ahem" Mirai Trunks cleared his throat and blushed "A song...for the lady"  
  
Chichi cringed as she walked over to the couch burying her head into Goku's shoulder as Goku patted her shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"Go ahead" Goku said stroking Chichi's hair, while he glared at Mirai trunks  
  
Trunks opened his mouth ready for another embarrassing encounter, after the mime performance. He felt he was ready for anything. Anything that would stop Vegeta from disposing him and forcing him to find a job as a pokemon breeder.  
  
"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-laaaa"  
  
"Laaaa--la--laaa"  
  
"Chichi!"  
  
He stopped, his face burning.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Goku sceptically  
  
Mirai Trunks sniffed, insulted by Goku's comment "Vegeta told me to write the song"  
  
Chichi brought her head up and stared "At least Vegeta's song had decent words"  
  
Mirai Trunks huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Well, sorry son Chichi but Vegeta told me to write this as a prelude to his--"  
  
A sound outside attracted the attention of everyone inside, a bandaged hand clawed through the window, dragging the bandaged body of Vegeta who landed with a painful drop onto the living room floor.  
  
"HAHA! I am here to take what's mine!" Vegeta wailed triumphantly before having his face being sat upon by Chibi trunks.  
  
"Now you have to notice me! Hello? I'm here. Yay! Hurray for me, Trunks!"  
  
Trunks sat happily on Vegeta's bandaged face, twiddling his thumbs. Enjoying all the attention received from everyone staring at uh, Vegeta's 'dramatic' entrance.  
  
Here we end this chapter...closing theme! *duh duh duh duh duh-duh duh duuh...etc*  
  
Why is Vegeta at Chichi and Goku's house again? Does Chibi Trunks have the attention deficit syndrome thing? Can Mirai Trunks actually write decent lyrics or was he too lazy to? Can NO ONE from the Brief's family know how to use doors?!I don't know, you tell me. Blah. I'm feeling fluffy today. Good night from New Zealand! 


End file.
